


Everyday I Will Remind You

by sabriel82



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst with a fluffy ending, Eggsy's sister is ryan, Hurt Eggsy, Hurt/Comfort, I swear this ship will kill me, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel82/pseuds/sabriel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on spicygentlemenhell's tumblr post about eggsy singing count on me by bruno mars to ryan. It got angsty. I cried. So I fixed it. <br/>Eggsy is dead sure he's gonna die this time. So he makes merlin patch him through to his little bit, so he can sing to her one last time. (Hint: it is not the last time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday I Will Remind You

"If you ever find yourself lost in the middle of the sea I'll sail the-" eggsy hacked and quickly wiped the bloody spittle off of his lips, determined that the last time he sang to his ryan he wouldn't scar her. She wailed from thebother end of the feed and eggsy put on a smirk and made a shushing motion as he continued "world to find ya. If you ever find yourself lost in the dark-" another bout of coughs stopped him and it was like trying to breathe through pudding. Blood in his lungs? Check. "And you can't see... I'll be the light to guide ya" he made the little torch motions he makes //made.// with her at home, forcing himself not to yelp at the pain in his shoulder. "If you ever forget how much your really mean to me, everyday I will...remind you...ohhhh" tears were pricking his eyes now, his vision was swimming, and the desert heat was going to roast him if he didn't drown on his blood first " find out what we're made of, when we are...called. to help a friend in need" his grip on the glasses lolledand he was gasping for air now, but he couldn't just leave his ry-ry like that "you can..count on me.. like.1..2.3.. and I'll be there" he heard footsteps thundering about the rubble of the militant groups camp and hoped merlin had the sense to kill his feed before ryan, and merlin, had to watch him get shot "cause I know...when I need it..I can count on you.....like..4 ..3 2 and you'll be there, cause that's what unwins' gonna do ah yeah" he hummed the instrumental bits and yelped when he felt something POP in his wrist, the rubble it was pinned under crushing it no doubt, black spots invading his vision. Still he kept humming. Two gunshots went off and still he kept humming. The very last thing he heard was ry-ry wailing and Merlin's shout of "HANG THE FUCK ON EXCALIBUR"  
\------------------/---------------------------/-----------------------/  
An incessant beeping woke him up, and he groaned. Before opening his eyes in shock. Dead people don't groan. //unless their bodies are expelling gases// supplied a voice that sounded suspiciously like roxy 'shut up' he thought back. And dead people definitely don't sleep in hospital beds.   
Eggsy slowly turned his head to the bedside, where Harry, Merlin, and Ryan were all asleep in chairs. Well, Harry and Merlin were in chairs. Ryan was on Merlin.   
Eggsy flopped his arm off the bed and stretched, not watinng to risk waking Merlin, whose head had not fully flopped to the side, clueing eggsy into just how long ago he'd fallen asleep. " 'arry?" He croaked, fingers just barely grazing his pants.   
Harry shot up and blinked a few times before he caught sight of Eggsy's arm shoved through the rails of the hospital bed and caught it mid-flail. "Eggsy." He said for the benefit of them both, pulling the bound hand up careful and placing a kiss to the knuckles. Eggsy couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw wetness in his eyes. Eggsy knew his were wet. Harry reached over with his other hand and tapped merlins knee a few times, who woke with a groan and a groggy "wha?" that cleared when he saw eggsy. He carefully passed the still sleeping ryan to harry, who started running his hand through his little bits hair, althought he had to drop his boys hand. Merlin bent over the bed and gently, oh so gently, cupped eggsy's face in his hands, pressing a kiss to the very tip of his nose, touching foreheads with him, completely unashamed of the tears running down his face because he could still look into his lovers eyes, blue and bright and ALIVE. Eggsy wrapped his good arm around his wizards neck, letting his own tears fall. "I love you, you bloody idiot... I thought I'd lost you." Eggsy just whimpered, and his throat burned at that.  
Harry, apparently a mindreader amongst everything else, passed a cup of water to Merlin, who held the straw in place and chuckled at his boy trying to gulp through a bendy straw. When the cup was empty, he put it down on the table. "I love you too, y'know."  
"Yeah, we know."  
He blushed at Harry's response, but he and Merlin were having a moment thank you very much mister hart. "I love you too harry."  
"There was a moment happening you arse" was grumbled from Eggsy's shoulder where merlins face was smooshed. Eggsy just harrumphed and rolled his eyes as he scooted over on the (admittedly roomy) infirmary bed. "Come on then, you three." Merlin fumbled with the bed rails for a minute, while harry tugged off his and ryans shoes. Merlin climbed in on hte side of his bum shoulder and harry nestled ryan between himself and eggsy's torso, throwing an arm over the two of them, clasping hands with merlin, whose other arm was under eggsy, and playing with the hair just under his ear. Eggsy started humming the tune to count on me, eyelids drooping, and cocooned by his three favorite people.


End file.
